Knives on 24
This is a list of knives that appear on 24. Click on the numbered links in each section to see a detailed breakdown of the weapon's use in a particular season. __TOC__ AKC Swinguard Stiletto The AKC Swinguard Stiletto is an Italian made stiletto automatic switchblade knife. It has a 5" wood handle with brass liners, and a side-opening 4" stainless steel blade, with an overall length of 9". Alabama Slammer Bowie The Alabama Slammer Bowier is a hunting knife with an 8" clip point 440 stainless steel blade, with topside serrations and a sharp edge. It has an impact resistant handle and an overall length of 13.125". Benchmade 2550 Mini-reflex The Benchmade 2550 Mini-reflex is a stainless steel drop point utility knife, with a blade length of 3.16" and an overall length of 7.32". It has a removable steel carry clip. * Specifications Benchmade 259s The Benchmade 259s is a balisong butterfly knife from the 1980s. The two handles flip round to reveal the blade. Benchmade 42 Bali-Song The Benchmade 42 Bali-Song is a butterfly knife manufactured by the Benchmade Knife Company. It has a blade length of 4.2", a thickness of 0.125" and a Weehawk style blade. The overall length of the knife is 9.4", or 5.2" when closed. * Specifications Benchmade 9130 Auto Stryker The Benchmade 9130 Auto Stryker is an automatic spearpoint knife with a side opening 3.7" blade. It features a pocket clip and button lock and is 8.25" long overall. Buck 119BKS The Buck 119BKS is a hunting knife with a 6" 420HC stainless steel clip point blade. It has a phenolic handle with an aluminum butt and finger guard, and has been a best selling knife for the past 50 years. Buck 655 Short Nighthawk The Buck 655 Short Nighthawk is a hunting/tactical knife manufactured by Buck Knives in America. It has a 4.875" 420HC steel blade that is 0.25" thick, a modified clip point blade with partial serrations. The handle is molded nylon with rubberized grips, black with olive drab, and the overall length is 10.375". More recently, Buck have collaborated with TOPS knives and redesigned this model. Chris Reeve Sebenza The Chris Reeve Sebenza was first produced in 1987, a manual folding knife with a 3.625" blade. DKW Sandshark The DKW Sandshark, manufactured by Desert Knife Works, is a dual action automatic OTF knife with a titanium coated steel blade, 3.875" long. It has two blood grooves in the middle of the blade, and the overall length is 9.25". Gerber Gator The Gerber Gator is a folding point sheath knife with a serrated clip point blade. The blade is 3.7" long and made of 420HC stainless steel, and the handle is made of glass filled nylon. It has an overall length of 8.5", or 4.9" when closed. Guard Father Spike OTF The Guard Father Spike OTF is an automatic ice pick made up of a 440 stainless steel spike that is spring loaded and ejects from a black anodized aluminum body. The spike length is 3.5", and the overall length is 9.25". KA-BAR USMC Combat Knife The KA-BAR USMC Combat Knife is a famous fixed blade bowie knife that has been used by the US marines for the last 70 years. It has a 7" clip point blade with an overall length of 11.875". * Specifications Katana A katana is a traditional Japanese sword dating back to feudal times. It has a long curved single-edged blade and a two handed grip. * Leatherman Supertool 300 The Leatherman Supertool 300 is a multi-tool with 19 different tools in one, including screwdrivers, wire strippers and pliers. It features straight edge and serrated edge knives, both made of 420HC stainless steel, with a primary blade length of 3.2". The tool measures 4.5" when closed. * Specifications Machete A machete is a long cleaving blade, typically measuring 32.5 to 45cm long and upto 3mm thick. They can be used as tools, to cut through dense undergrowth or as a meat cleaver, although they are often used as weapons, typically in tropical countries. They are infamous for their use in the Rwandan Genocide. * Microtech Combat Troodon The Microtech Combat Troodon is a larger version of the Troodon, an OTF knife with a tungsten glass breaker on the handle. The blade length is 3.75", and the overall length is 9", and can come with a Wharncliffe-style blade. Microtech HALO The Microtech HALO was the first OTF knife produced by Microtech in 1995. It is a single action knife with a 4.5" tanto-style blade and an overall length of 10.5". Microtech LUDT The Microtech LUDT (Large Underwater Demolition Team) is an automatic side opening knife with a T6 anodized aluminum handle. It is one of the larger UDT knives with a blade length of 3.4" and overall length 8.63". Microtech Makora The Microtech Makora is one of the longest OTF knives produced by the company, with a 4.45" double edged blade and an overall length of 10.5". The aluminum handle has carbon fiber inlays. Microtech Mini Socom Elite Auto The Microtech Mini Socom Elite Auto is an automatic side opening knife with a 3.4" blade and overall length of 7.75". Microtech Scarab The Microtech Scarab is a double action OTF tactical knife with a 3.5" blade. It has an overall length of 8.375", and features a glass breaker at the bottom of the handle. Milano Stiletto The Milano Stiletto is an Italian knife with an automatic side-opening design, featuring a bayonet blade 3.75" long. The overall length of the knife is 8.625". NATO Military OTF The NATO Military OTF is a classic dual action automatic "out the front" knife with a 3.25" stainless steel blade. It has an alloy handle with acrylic inserts, and an overall length of 8". Ontario Spec 102 The Ontario Spec 102 Tactical Hunter is a fixed blade tactical hunting knife with a 3.875" stainless drop point blade. It has an overall length of 8.25" and has a lanyard hole and a black ballistic sheath. Paragon OTF ATKO Model 10 TP The Paragon OTF ATKO Model 10 TP is an Automatic Tactical Knife Ordnance weapon with 3.6" blade made from S30V steel. It has a high-set pocket clip and a safety below the fire button, with an overall length of 8.9". Piranha Amazon The Piranha Amazon is an automatic side opening flick knife with a part serrated 3.45" blade. It has a T6 anodized alloy handle with a titanium pocket clip and an overall length of 7.9". Piranha Excalibur The Piranha Excalibur is a dual action OTF knife with a 3.2" blade and an overall length of 7.9". Protech Godson The Protech Godson is the smaller cousin of the Protech Godfather, an Italian inspired automatic coil spring action knife. The Godson has a blade length of 3.25" and an overall length of 7.56". * Specifications SOG-TAC Auto The SOG-TAC Auto is a tactical switchblade designed for backup and go-to use in military and law enforcement scenarios. It has a blade length of 3.5" and an overall length of 8", and features a reversible belt clip. SOG Tech Bowie The SOG Bowie was the knife that founded the SOG company, and was based on the knife used by the Studies and Observation Group in Vietnam. It has a 6.4" blade and an overall length of 11". Strider MG Dagger The Strider MG Dagger is a small, fixed blade knife made of ATS-34 steel with a handle wrapped in paracord. The blade is 3.5" long, with an overall length of 7". United Cutlery 1255 Lightning Bolt The United Cutlery 1255 Lightning Bolt is a throwing knife manufactured by United Cutlery that is sold as a set of three. It is made of 420 grade stainless steel, with a 2⅜" blade and an overall length of 7¼". * Specifications Category:Weapons on 24 Category:Lists